


Where You Lead

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gulped and hummed to distract himself, but it was pointless. He can't stop thinking about Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare pair week day 6 prompt: dreams. 
> 
> Also for an anon request on tumblr.

Hinata's lips hurt from biting them and pressing them together. He rose on his toes hopefully when Daichi passed, and it was embarrassing. He tried thinking of ways to stop looking, since it was probably a terrible idea to crush on their captain, but he had little willpower.

"Daichi, do you need help with the net?" Hinata asked, stepping forward when he saw Daichi tugging at the end.

"Yeah, can you help with that side?" Daichi gestured with his chin.

HInata extended his hands to tug. His eyes slid over, and he saw Daichi's shirt ride up as Daichi stretched to unhook the net. Hinata's hands slowed, and he swallowed. He saw Daichi change before, so this view wasn't new, but the way Hinata's stomach curled in every time  _felt_ new.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, ha I'm sorry! My hands slipped from the net!"

Daichi's eyebrow rose, but he continued to reach up to pull the net down.

Hinata jumped up to grab the rest of his side. He tangled the net in his arms a little, and when he tried to jerk his arms out, his hands caught more. Daichi stepped closer with his mouth quirked, trying not to laugh.

Hinata didn't tangle himself on purpose, but when he saw Daichi lean over to help, he deliberately brushed their arms together. Daichi was still warm from practice, and Hinata looked up at him with bright eyes from the contact.

"Hold still," Daichi said. He held Hinata's wrist to untwist the net from his hand, and Hinata squirmed. He wanted Daichi to let go so he could run away and sink into the floor, but he also wanted Daichi to keep holding his hand to burn it into his skin. Hinata's eyes flickered between Daichi's thumb pressing near his, and Daichi's face concentrated on the net.

Daichi removed his hand once the net fell on the floor.

"Thanks, Daichi," Hinata said quickly. He clasped his hands together and dropped them to his sides.

Daichi crouched to the floor to gather the net and fold it, and he tilted his head up. "Can you help me with this, too?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Hinata nodded and shot down to grab the edge closest to him.

Clean-up wasn't that difficult to survive, despite Hinata going out of his way to help Daichi and making a mess of himself, but practice made him a happy confused mess. Daichi naturally had to address each of them individually when they had trouble, and Hinata was wide-eyed and alert when he saw Daichi approach.

He loved volleyball, and he could still spike tosses during practice, but other times Hinata was too twitchy and self-conscious to  _not_ be clumsy. He brought the net to Daichi's hands to fold in together, and his side slipped out of his hands.

Hinata flew to pick it up. "Sorry."

His cheeks went pink as Daichi laughed. He knew Daichi was just laughing good-naturedly, but Hinata still cringed. He grumbled to himself when he was far enough away, after Daichi thanked him for the assistance.

Kageyama eyed him with a silent glare. He wrung his wrists threateningly, but he didn't move closer. Kageyama already warned him to pay more attention and stop tripping during practice, especially with receive practice. Thankfull Kageyama was too dense to understand why Hinata was distracted.

Hinata wrinkled his nose and walked past Kageyama. He wanted to  _tell_ someone, get it off his chest and ask for advice and wallow with someone else, but that was also a terrifying idea. They'd just tell someone else.

 

* * *

 

Hinata bounced and fiddled with his fingers when he thought about Daichi. Daichi was tall, and Hinata sometimes didn't like seeing someone just standing over him, but Daichi's height spun him in the opposite direction. He wanted to curl into Daichi's side, and he shivered from thinking about it too much, about wondering what it'd be like pressed against Daichi's stomach and held with his arms.

Hinata tapped his pencil in class and puffed his checks miserably instead of solving problems. He could doze off, like Kageyama probably did, but he actually had a harder time falling asleep thinking about Daichi. He chewed on his pencil instead, giving his lips a break from biting them.

When practice came that day, Hinata ducked his head from Daichi's praise. Hinata knew his flushing was visible, but he couldn't stop it. He flustered and tried to gather his arms to his chest, especially when he wanted to keep his heart from beating out of his chest or into his throat.

"Hinata, do you want help with receives?" Daichi asked.

He needed help with them often, more than he would've liked, but he nodded his head shyly and accepted it. Daichi didn't tease him about it, and he explained it carefully. Hinata didn't listen closely, but he appreciated hearing Daichi speak slowly enough to notice his deep voice. Hinata felt something sink and twist in his stomach.

"I didn't. I mean, I don't understand, still." Hinata scratched the back of his neck and tightened his mouth, but an uneasy laugh bubbled out.

Daichi shifted to arrange his hands and arms against Hinata's, lining Hinata's arms up into a different stance.

"Try this. Here, Suga, toss to Hinata."

Suga turned at the sound of his name, and when his eyes fell on Hinata, he turned further, resting his weight on one foot and cocking his head. 

"Alright. Hinata, see if you can receive this."

Hinata didn't like the glint in Suga's eyes. He wasn't grinning or talking in a singsong voice, but there was something indescribable about the knowing depths of Suga's eyes.

Hinata's foot skidded forward as he lifted his arms, but the receive was smoother than before, the ball spinning up in a cleaner return instead of careening to the side. Suga let the ball fly by, and he clapped.

"That was better, Hinata."

Hinata tilted his head to glance at Daichi. Daichi was smiling, and he raised his hand to ruffle Hinata's hair. Hinata's hands twitched, but he stretched them to his sides instead of pushing Daichi away.

After practice, Hinata offered to help Daichi again. Hinata coughed and cleared his throat to give him time to think when he was talking with Daichi, but today he couldn't bring himself into a conversation. Daichi asked Asahi something instead, and Hinata sulked to himself as he listened.

 

* * *

 

Hinata's throat tightened and itched more, lately, when he tried talking with Daichi. Daichi asked him a question from behind once, and Hinata stiffened, answering shrilly and apologizing .

Daichi stepped back in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Sorry!"

Daichi crossed his arms and shifted to settle his lips to the side. "You startle easily. You've been doing that a lot."

Hinata swatted a hand through the air. "No, not me, I'm not startled! I don't do that."

Daichi frowned, but he didn't press the issue. "Well… If something  _is_ wrong, then you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Right!" Hinata nodded, and he stepped around Daichi with his head bent down to hide his blush. Even when his mouth twisted and pinched up to fight it, his lips still curved up in the corners. 

Daichi wasn't a fumbling first year, though. Hinata knew that together with Suga, Daichi would find out why Hinata was like this. Daichi would be upfront about it, he wouldn't mumble the question, and he wouldn't let Hinata escape without talking. And if Daichi demanded it, then Hinata wouldn't be able to walk away.

When he saw Daichi lean against the wall after one practice, standing on one leg as his other foot pressed on the wall, Hinata felt a creeping panic solidify in his chest.

"Hinata, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Nishinoya patted Hinata on the shoulder, his head dipping in sympathy. "Good luck."

Hinata slinked up to Daichi with his head bowed. "What is it?"

Daichi's head tipped to the side, eyebrow arching. "You've been having trouble focusing lately, and you've been really on edge."

Hinata shook his head jerkily. "I'm fine!"

Daichi didn't look convinced. His eyes flicked to the doorway, and Hinata saw Suga lock the gym.

"I'm heading home now, Daichi." Suga waved at them and walked away, hurrying to catch up with Asahi waiting in the distance.

Hinata stared after him, not wanting to look at Daichi for once.

"Hinata," Daichi said. When he didn't turn, Daichi leaned forward to block his vision. "Hinata, do you have something to say to me?"

"Wh-at? Why?" Hinata rocked back on his heels, clasping his hands behind him.

Daichi opened his mouth to say something, the corners of his mouth creased in suspicion, but Hinata interrupted.

"I'm, it's getting dark. I should be heading home now." Hinata nodded and swiveled away, almost falling as he took off. He heard Daichi sigh as he scrambled to unlock his bike. Daichi probably realized that Hinata liver far, and that he actually should be leaving right now, so Hinata wasn't surprised when Daichi just watched him hop on his bike and kick the pedals to launch away.

 

* * *

 

Going to school in the morning became a nerve-wracking experience. Hinata swore he saw Daichi around corners, and he was so flighty that he bumped into Yamaguchi and stepped on his foot.

After a quick apology, Hinata squinted at him. "You haven't seen Daichi, have you?"

"No. Why?"

Hinata just shook his head and walked away. He hunched his shoulders and tensed when he saw someone, but it was just Suga.

"Hey, Hinata. Kageyama said he wanted to practice at lunch today. He's looking for you."

Hinata straightened. "Really? Where is he?"

"Here, I'll show you." Suga gestured for him to follow, and Hinata stepped behind cheerfully. He didn't think Kageyama would want extra practice with his recent flustered screw-ups.

Suga led him away from the first year classrooms, though. Hinata kept trailing him, eyebrows knitting and fingers curling, and he froze when he saw Daichi standing in a third-year hallway.

"Thanks, Suga." Daichi smiled at Suga as he left Hinata's side to re-enter his classroom, and he flushed Hinata a conspiratorial grin.

Hinata spun on his heel to sprint away, but Daichi had already grabbed him by his waist. His hand held firm and strong, and Hinata stilled. His knees locked, and he reached to hold onto Daichi's arm to stop wobbling.

"Hinata, I know you have feelings for me," he said softly. He swiped his thumb under Hinata's wrist, where his pulse was beating, and Hinata felt weak. Weak enough to lower his head and nod, and he raised an arm to cover his eyes while still holding on to Daichi.

"Hinata, look at me."

Hinata shook his head and tried to glance away, but Daichi moved his hand to Hinata's head to turn him back around.

"Look, Hinata, if you don't want to talk here, then why don't we talk at my house after school?"

That sounded even worse, but Hinata nodded. Anything to postpone talking. Hinata gulped and watched as Daichi ripped off a piece of paper to write on it. Hinata took it and held it in his hand as he walked back. Daichi's writing was neat with thin lines, even though he wrote in a quick scribble. It was a bit messy at the end, but Hinata could still read it.

He returned to his desk and tapped his feet, staring at the clock to will time to freeze, hurry up to school's end, or skip to tomorrow. He seesawed between, unable to decide which scenario he wanted, and class ended without understanding which one even happened.

He was really glad that Daichi gave him an address for him to bike there himself instead of walking with Daichi. He almost fell off his bike, and he barely missed a tree from his hands shaking on the handles, but it was better than walking in shared silence. He could've just ignored Daichi to go home, but he didn't want to disappoint Daichi. And Daichi could scold him for it, and that sounded terrifying.

Hinata's hand rested on the doorknob. Once he stepped through the door, he was going to be tongue-tied and skittish, and he could feel the pre-shocks of that already. The door opened before he cold bring himself to open it himself, and his hand held its empty grip in the air, his fingers flinching as it was wrenched from him.

"Hinata? Why don't you come in?"

Hinata followed him in silently, tiptoeing and glancing around. He didn't register what he was looking at, and it was useless pretending to not notice him when Daichi already knew, but he continued until Daichi stopped walking. He almost crashed into his back, and he tucked his arms to his sides to collect himself when Daichi turned.

"You can sit on the couch if you want. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have water." Hinata crossed his arms in his lap and kicked his feet. Daichi came back from the kitchen with a glass, and Hinata sipped on the edge of it, glancing up at Daichi sitting next to him. His feet touched the floor, but he felt small now that Daichi was next to him. 

Daichi sighed and pulled the glass away, and Hinata's mouth followed it for a moment.

"Alright, I think that's enough water." Daichi set it on the table, and Hinata flushed in embarrassment.

"I don't, um." Hinata swallowed.

Daichi crossed his arms. "Hinata, why do you think I invited you here?"

Hinata had no idea. He slid his hands down to drum his fingers on his legs. "Uh, I don't…know?"

Hinata moved his hands to let his legs cross. When he tried to do it again, Daichi placed a hand on Hinata's knee.

"Does it make you uncomfortable that I'm your captain?"

Hinata sunk into his seat. Daichi's eyes were piercing, and he leaned over a bit more to hear Hinata's answer. Hinata didn't expect to feel his body tense and heart beat down to his feet so soon, and he looked up with wide eyes.

"Well, right now, it does."

Daichi glanced him over, and then scooted away. "Sorry. But, anyway, does it?"

"No. No, not at all, I mean, yes it does, I really really like you," Hinata babbled. "I mean no I don't."

Daichi folded a leg to the side to face Hinata completely, shifting in his seat and shaking the couch a little.

"I already know, Hinata. But…" Daichi ran his hand over his hair, and it fell to scratch his neck. "I'm uncomfortable with it, too, because I feel the same."

Hinata's eyes flickered. Daichi was still scratching his neck, and he was smiling uneasily. 

"Eh? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Daichi bent closer again, his head tilting and making Hinata back into the couch.

Daichi's smile slipped. "I'm trying to kiss you, Hinata."

Hinata felt  _very_ small as he wrinkled his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning up with trembling lips. A warm mouth landed on his, and Hinata went still as Daichi pressed forward more and pushed Hinata into the couch. Daichi slid closer to continue, and Hinata sucked in air through his nose when Daichi's legs nudged his. Hinata thought he could feel his chest hum and he was pretty sure that that shouldn't happen. He let a whine escape his throat in confusion.

Daichi moved away. "Are you alright?"

Hinata was afraid of his voice hitching, so he just nodded. Daichi wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled him to his chest.

"I gave you extra receive practice on purpose, you know," Daichi murmured. Hinata squirmed, feeling a little betrayed that Daichi did it on purpose, and he shifted more when Daichi stroked his hand over Hinata's arm to remind him.

 

* * *

 

Hinata didn't find it funny  _at all_  when Daichi did it again during practice the next day. No one on the team knew yet--or as far as Hinata knew, anyway--and Hinata was still flustered from Daichi walking by or looking at him. 

"Hinata, your receives seem a bit sloppy again."

Daichi slipped behind him and brushed their arms together as he moved Hinata's hands at an indulgent pace. Hinata stiffened from the pressure of Daichi's chest on his back, and his neck heated up.

Daichi bent his neck to say in his ear, "Did you get that? Hinata?"

Hinata didn't even know Daichi was talking, and he nodded weakly response.

"Daichi? What are you doing?" Asahi asked.

Daichi and Hinata flew apart. Hinata clenched a fist over his mouth, and he turned to drag his feet away, past Kageyama squinting and frowning at them.

Daichi made it up to him afterward, though. Hinata stretched on his toes, expecting Daichi to say something about practice or ruffle his hair, and his lips were caught instead. Daichi slotted against him more than before, guiding him to the wall outside the gym from the movement, and Hinata shivered from being pleasantly trapped. He whined, and he tried to meet Daichi in the kiss, but he opened his mouth too much and gave him a sloppy lick.

Daichi retreated to move to his ear. "You did amazing in practice today, Hinata," he said, and Hinata flushed and whined again.

Hinata dazedly thought it was unfair, but his eyes slipped closed a moment later, and he wasn't filled with any regret as Daichi mumbled praise into the skin of his neck. Hinata ducked and crossed his arms afterward, red and stammering.

"You practically beg for praise during practice," Daichi told him while trying to keep his mouth from twitching into laughter. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"…No," Hinata said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
